Neal's Conflict
by Angusina
Summary: A follow on from Neal's Confusion but you don't have to read it first unless you want to. There is spanking in this story so if that is not your think please do not read.


Neal walked into the house whistling. "Hi El," he shouted into the kitchen.

"Hello Neal, sit down and I'll bring you a cup of coffee." Neal went through.

"You should be sitting down," he said.

"Neal I'm pregnant not ill. Now sit down. Peter will be down in a minute."

Satch came running in from the back yard and ran to Neal. "Hi boy, are they treating you okay? I hope you've told him all about the baby. You don't want him getting jealous." El laughed.

"Satch will not be jealous," Peter said.

"Are you going for your scan today?" Neal asked.

"You know we are," Peter said. "I told you yesterday."

"Are you going to find out what sex the baby is?" Neal said. "Then I would know what to buy for him or her."

"Neal we are not finding out what the baby is just for you. We do not want to know what the baby is," El said.

"If you had this planned properly you should have one of each."

Peter smacked the back of his head. "Enough."

Peter started to eat his breakfast. "You're running late," Neal said. "Why is it if I'm late you give me a row but you can do what you want."

"That's because I'm the boss," Peter said. "Now stop interrupting me or we'll be even later." Neal muttered under his breath. "Like to repeat that?"

"I just said yes sir." Peter stared at him. Neal lifted up his hands. "Honest."

"You wouldn't know honest if it got up and bit you," Peter said.

"Peter I'm hurt."

"Peter you will remember to be at the hospital at 2 today."

"Of course I will."

"I'll remind him," Neal said.

Peter got into the car and called to Neal. "Take this," El said. "You can enjoy them at lunch time."

Neal looked in the bag. "Devilled ham?"

"You know Peter loves it. "I've put yours in a sealed container so that it doesn't smell of the ham."

"You are great," Neal said.

* * *

When they arrived in the office Reece Hughes was standing outside his office. He beckoned with his two fingers and Peter moved forward. "You too Caffrey," he said.

A man was standing in Reece's office. "Peter, Neal this Agent MacKay. He is from the White Collar Division in Washington. He's asked if we will help him catch a forger called Thomas Mann." Peter watched Neal's face. He could tell that Neal knew the name.

"Agent Hughes says that you are very good and to catch this man I'm going to need the best. He's slipped through our fingers before and I am determined to get him this time." He turned to Neal," Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, everyone in my business has heard of him."

Peter looked at Neal but he refused to look back. Peter knew there was more to this. Agent MacKay turned to Neal,"We'd like you to use your contacts to find out what he is planning."

"I'll go phone Mozzie And put some feelers out.."

Neal went downstairs and took out his cell phone. "Meet me outside the FBI building now Mozz, it's urgent."

Peter looked down, Neal was gone. "Where's Caffrey?" Hughes asked.

"He's gone to meet a contact. He'll be back soon."

"Let me know when he does," Hughes said.

"Yes sir." Peter went into his office and took out his cell. "Neal, phone me back as soon as you get this."

Damn the boy, why could he not stay out of trouble?

An hour went by and still no Neal. He tried his phone again.

"Peter, off you go. I know El has an appointment at the hospital."

"It's alright sir, I don't need to be there until 2." He went back to his computer and brought up Neal's tracking data. He was in the park.

Peter grabbed his coat and headed out. He went to the park. There was Neal sitting beside Mozzie. He strode over his body casting a shadow over Neal. He looked up," Peter?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What I told you. I said I was going to speak to Mozzie."

"You've been here over an hour. Did you not look at your phone? I was trying to contact you."

"I'm fine Peter. I just need to …."

"You need to come with me. We'll discuss this later. And Mozzie I'll see you at the house at 8."

"Peter!"

"Don't argue with me. Just for once do as you are told."

"Fine."

* * *

Peter drove them to the hospital. El was in the cafeteria when they arrived. She could see the tension in Peter as soon as he entered. "What did you do?" she said to Neal.

"Why am I getting the blame?" he protested.

"Because the only person that can make Peter so mad so quickly is you and you know it." He smiled.

"We will be discussing this later," Peter said.

"Come on Peter. We need to go up."

"I'll wait here," Neal said.

"Oh no you won't. You're staying where I can see you."

They all sat in the waiting room. "Mrs. Burke," the nurse said. Peter and El got up.

"You stay here and do not move." Peter bent down and whispered in his ear, "I mean it Neal, you move and you'll be sorry."

"I wasn't going anywhere," he said looking at the nurse to make sure she hadn't heard.

Peter and El went into the office. Neal twirled his hat in his hand. "Are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. There's just nothing to read and I like to keep busy."

"Are you not going in to see the scan?"

"No," Neal said.

"There's going to be quite an age gap between you and your brother and sister."

Neal smiled. He liked the fact that she thought he was Peter and El's son. "I'm looking forward to it. I always wanted a brother or sister."

The door opened and El and Peter came out. El handed him a picture. "Look."

"Wow!" Neal said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. Baby is due in 2 months."

"I can't wait," Neal said.

"It's lovely to see your son so enthusiastic about a new baby," the nurse said.

El smiled," Yes Neal is quite extraordinary."

They drove home. "Won't Hughes be expecting us back?"

"I told him we were following some leads."

"Leads?"

"Yes you and Mozzie."

"About that …,"Neal started to say.

"No. No stories or obfuscations. I want the truth or so help me I'll turn you over my knee and spank you until you tell me the truth."

"What? You wouldn't."

"Try me son."

"I can't help you with this case Peter."

"You do not get to choose which cases you work on, that was not the deal we agreed."

"There's a good reason Peter."

"Then explain."

"I can't."

"Go to your room,"Peter said.

"But I …"

"Now. I'm not arguing with you."

Neal got up and went to the stairs. "I could just go home."

Peter stood up and Neal took off up the stairs. When he disappeared El laughed. "What do you think he's done?"

"We have an agent from Washington who's asked for our help to capture a man called Thomas Mann. From what I've seen from Neal's behaviour he knows the man but he doesn't want to help. I need to know what he knows. Mozzie is coming at 8."

"For dinner?"

"No. I'd like to eat first."

"Did you enjoy your lunch today?" she asked.

"We didn't have time to eat. I spent most of the morning wondering what Neal was up to. Sorry hun."

"I'll make something for you both."

Soon she had some sandwiches sitting on the table. "Call Neal," she told Peter.

"He really should be left in his room without food. Get him used to being in prison again."

"Peter Burke that is a horrible thing to say. You know you won't send Neal back to prison."

"I know. The thing is he knows it too. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him in line."

"I don't think that's the only thing. He respects you and doesn't want to disappoint you."

"NEAL!" he shouted. "Lunch."

Neal came down. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes," Peter said. "But first we're going to have some lunch. Mozzie is coming after dinner tonight and I want an answer from you."

"Peter, please we can't help you."

"I am not going to discuss this just now. Eat up."

Neal ate the sandwiches and drank his coffee. He barely said anything. When he'd finished Peter said," Now go back to your room and think about what you are going to say." Neal went back upstairs. There was no way he was going to tell Peter anything.

* * *

Peter called him down for dinner. Neal sat at the table and looked at the food but he had no appetite. He pushed the food around his plate. Usually he loved El's food but not tonight.

"Neal, eat up or you won't get dessert," El said.

"I'm really not hungry, El."

"You've barely eaten all day, you need to eat something," El told him.

"I.."

"Stop arguing Neal. Eat up," Peter said.

"You can't force me to eat, "Neal said.

"I can send you to bed," Peter said.

"Fine!" Neal said getting up quickly and knocking the chair over.

"That's it," Peter said. "I've had enough of your childish behaviour." He grabbed Neal's arm and swung him round. He delivered four very hard swats to his backside and then let him go. "Pick up your chair, sit down and eat or I promise I will take you upstairs and give you the spanking I promised earlier."

Neal's face was bright red as he sat down. He couldn't look El in the face. "Sweetie, just eat up please," she said.

Neal picked up his fork and started to eat. He kept his eyes down the whole time.

"Neal, look at me," El said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know you are. Please." He looked up. "That's better." El put his dessert in front of him. It was his favourite. "I want it all eaten Neal."

He picked up his fork and pressed it into the chocolate cake. He looked at Peter. He still didn't look very happy. There was a knock at the door and Peter got up. Mozzie entered. "Suit, Mrs Suit."

"Come in Mozzie," El said. "Would you like some of my chocolate cake?"

"Is this a bribe?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I just made a big cake."

"Delighted," he said sitting down.

"Now we're all here," Peter said. "I'd like to know why Neal won't help me find Thomas Mann."

Mozzie looked at Neal who shook his head. "Do I have to send you to your room again?" Peter asked. Neal's face went bright red.

"You got sent to your room?" Mozzie said incredulously. Then he laughed. "I tried to do that to him when he was a kid but it never worked. He just climbed out the window."

"You ever try smacking his backside?" Peter asked.

"Peter!" Neal said.

"Once. He ran off and I didn't see him for a week. I was so worried about him being out on the streets on his own that when he came back I agreed to not do it again."

"I understand," Peter said.

"I am still in the room you know," Neal said.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"I'm Thomas Mann," Neal and Mozzie said together.

"What?"

"He was a name we used many years ago in Miami. We worked down there for a few months and were very successful. Then we went to Chicago and then Houston."

"So how is he showing up in Washington? Look at this file," he showed it to them. "He's worked all over America and even a couple of times in Canada and Europe. And I know for a fact where you were when he was in Paris," he said the last part to Neal. "So either Mozzie carried on using the name or someone else is using it. Any ideas?"

"No," Neal said. Peter looked at him, Neal wasn't telling him the truth.

"Go to your room."

"What?" Neal looked horrified. "I'm not a child."

"I am trying to help you and you still refuse to tell me."

"Paul.."

"Mozzie!"

"No Neal. His name is Paul Hemming. He worked for us for a couple of months. He's the only one that I can think of."

"I'll get Jones to check on him. Anyone else?"

"No, he is the only one that knew enough about Thomas Mann."

"Alright." He turned to Neal. "Why wouldn't you tell me about him?"

"He's my friend. And I don't have many of them. I'm loyal to my friends unlike some people," he said looking directly at Mozzie.

"Neal!" El admonished.

Neal pushed back the chair and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry Mozzie," Peter said. "But I had to know."

"I know. But Neal he is …"

"I know."

"No. Neal and Paul were like brothers. For the months we were together Neal found someone he could relate to."

"So why did he not go with you?"

"I knew Paul was trouble, I should have done something sooner but Neal was happy. He was behaving like a kid his age should. He started getting more daring. I told him we were moving on and that I wanted him to go somewhere else. I threatened him with the police." Peter looked at him quizzically. "Not that I would have but it seemed a good threat. I suspected he had more to hide than he'd told us. Neal wasn't happy but Paul told him he'd keep in touch. I made sure he didn't."

"I'm sorry Mozzie," Peter said. "I had to know, I have to protect Neal even if he hates me for it."

"I don't think he's too fond of me either," Mozzie said.

"He'll get over it," Peter said. "I'll go up and talk to him."

Peter went upstairs. He came running back down, "Damn that kid," he said as he grabbed his jacket.

"What's wrong?" El asked.

"He's gone." He turned to Mozzie," Come on,"

"I'm coming," El said.

"No hon, you have to stay here, just in case he comes back."

"Peter…"

"Please."

She kissed him as he left.

* * *

Peter grabbed his cell and phoned Jones. "Track Neal's anklet and give me a location."

Five minutes later Jones phoned back. "He must be in a car. It seems he's driving round his radius."

"Where is he just now?"

Jones gave him the location and Peter drove off. Jones kept him updated until Peter caught sight of a cab. Jones tracked Peter's GPS and told him that Neal's signal was coming from the vehicle in front. Peter put his lights on and flagged the vehicle down.

Peter jumped out and opened the back door. Neal was sitting inside. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Before Neal could say anything Peter delivered two very hard swats to his backside before saying, "Get in the car." He paid the cab driver and got back in. He looked in the mirror," I don't know what you're playing at but it stops now." Neal didn't look up. "And you better lose that attitude or you're going to be very sorry when I get you back home."

"I don't care," he said.

Peter pulled up in front of the house. Neal jumped out and ran inside. Peter turned to Mozzie. "Trust me to deal with him Mozzie."

"I do. And I'll work on finding Paul. I'll get back to you."

Peter locked his car as he watched Mozzie walk off. He hoped Neal realised how lucky he was having a friend like Mozzie.

El was standing on the doorstep. "Where did he go?"

"His room. I'm surprised you didn't hear the door slam out here."

"Will you take Satch for a walk while I deal with him?"

"Don't be too hard on him," she said grabbing Satch's lead and calling to the dog.

Peter opened the door to Neal's room. Neal was lying face down on the bed. "I thought this was my room," he said.

"It is," Peter said.

"Might as well be in prison if you're going to just walk in whenever you like."

"Sit up," Peter said.

"NO!"

Peter went forward and smacked him hard twice. "Ow!" Neal shouted getting to his feet quickly. "There was no need for that, "Neal protested not giving Peter the satisfaction of rubbing his backside although he really wanted to.

"I think there was. And when I'm finished with you you'll think that was just a pat."

"What?"

"You were horrible to Mozzie."

"He doesn't understand."

"He does. He knows how you feel about Paul, that's why he told me who he was."

"He shouldn't have said anything."

"Neal, Paul is not like you."

"How would you know?"

"I've read the early cases involving Thomas Mann. You never took anything off people who couldn't afford to lose money. He'll con anyone, old people, charities.."

"He wouldn't. Paul was.."

"That's the point Neal. Was. You don't know him now."

"It doesn't matter."

Peter understood Neal's dilemma but he would not allow him to behave like that.

"I hate you," Neal spat out .

Peter was dreading this. He loved Neal like his own and he didn't want to hurt him but he needed to show Neal there were consequences for his actions.

"Bend over the bed, Neal."

Neal glared at him. Peter waited. Neal got up and did as he was told.

Peter left him lying on his bed. Neal waited until he left the room before letting the tears that had gathered in his eyes, fall. It had hurt more than he could ever have imagined. He couldn't believe Peter had used a hairbrush on his backside, ten times. That was for children, not adults. He had heard Peter's I don't ever want to have to do that again but I will if I have to before he'd left the room. He heard the front door open and heard El's voice drift upstairs. He curled up on his side. His door opened slightly and Satch came in. He jumped up on the bed and curled up beside Neal as if knowing he needed some comfort. Neal wrapped his arm around the dog and buried his face in the fur.

That was how El found them about an hour later. Neal looked like a kid, his hair a mess and tear stains on his cheeks. Satch looked up but when he saw who it was he put his head down again. El got a blanket and covered them. She bent and kissed Neal's head. "Night Mum," he mumbled.

"Night sweetie," she said.

Peter was already in bed when she came through. "What's wrong?"

"He called me Mum." Peter saw the tears in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't get upset."

"He just looks so young when he is sleeping."

"He is young. He just puts on a good act. Now sleep."

* * *

The next morning Peter was awake early. He went downstairs and started breakfast. Not long after the phone rang. He picked it up and said," Burke."

"Mozzie here. I've found Hemming."

"Good. Where is he?"

"The Ritz-Carleton. He always had expensive tastes."

"I'll get Jones to meet us there. It should take me about 30 minutes."

Peter ran back upstairs and went into his bedroom. "El, I've started breakfast but I have to go. I'll wake Neal before I go." He went into Neal's room, it was empty. "Damn!" he said.

"What's wrong?" El asked.

"He's gone. And I think I know where."

"Be careful."

Peter was already on his cell phone as he got in his car. "Yes Jones, he's gone. Check his anklet, see if he's heading to the Ritz-Carleton. I'll meet you there."

Peter drove well above the speed limit. Jones came on the phone. "He's heading there Peter. "

"I'm just about there. How the hell did he find out where Hemming was? Mozzie wouldn't tell him."

"Could he have heard you?"

"No. But if I know Neal he could have bugged the house phone." He is in so much trouble Peter thought.

Mozzie and Jones were waiting at the entrance when Peter arrived. "He's here," Jones said.

They took the elevator up to the 4th floor. Just as they stepped out Peter caught sight of Neal outside a room. "Neal!" he shouted.

The door opened in front of Neal and he went in. Peter, Jones and Mozzie ran along. Peter slid the key card in and opened the door. Paul had an arm around Neal's neck and a gun pointing to his head.

Peter and Jones drew their guns. "There's no way out of here," Peter said.

"I think there is. You seem to be very fond of Neal," he pressed the gun into Neal's neck. "I don't think you'll let anything happen to him. Now get out of my way." Peter looked at Neal. He seemed too relaxed.

"Want to tell Neal what you're doing in New York?" Peter said.

"He knows what I do, Agent Burke. After all he's in the same business."

"Neal was never like you," Mozzie said.

"Mozzie, nice to know you still don't like me. Jealous still? I should have dealt with you years ago."

"Put the gun down," Peter said.

Paul's arm tightened around Neal's throat. "Neal was always an idealist, that was your fault Mozzie. He never realised that you limited him. Do you know how much money I have made since I left you? You should have let Neal come with me."

"There was no way I was going to let Neal go with you. Neal is not like you. He wouldn't scam old people out of their money," Mozzie said angrily.

"If they're stupid enough why not?" Peter saw Neal put his hand up to try and loosen the grip Paul had on his neck. "Keep still. I don't want to hurt my way out of this unless I have to." He pressed the gun further into his head.

"I'm sorry Peter," Neal said.

"Now move."

Peter saw Neal lift his foot. He was ready to fire as soon as Neal brought his foot down on top of Paul's. However as Neal's foot landed Paul swung the gun towards Peter. Neal grabbed the arm and brought the gun down. There was a loud bang and Neal fell to the floor. Jones grabbed Paul and manhandled him to the ground. Peter ran to Neal. He pulled him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Neal said as Peter pulled him into his arms.

Jones took Paul out. "Don't you ever do that again," Peter said, turning Neal and delivering 2 very hard swats to his backside.

"Ow!" he said jumping forward his face going red as he saw Mozzie watching him.

"Don't look for any sympathy from me," Mozzie said. "I warned you about Paul."

"I thought he was my friend. I'd never really had a friend my age before."

"You should be thanking Mozzie."

"Thanks Mozz," Neal said.

Jones came back in. "Hughes has contacted Agent MacKay, he's taking Hemming back with him. As far as he's concerned Neal was keeping us in the loop and helped us take down Hemming. You okay Neal?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked at Peter's face and realised that although he looked very clam he was not pleased.

"We'll come into the office later Jones and fill in the paperwork."

"See you there."

Peter turned to Mozzie," Thanks Mozzie." He shook his hand.

"He did it for the best of reasons Suit."

"Neal always does. It's one of his strengths and weaknesses. Pop round later tonight."

Mozzie left.

Neal looked at Peter," Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"You have to ask?"

"You heard what Mozzie said? I did do it for the best of reasons."

"You put yourself in danger. You nearly let a felon get away. He could have hurt you. I thought he had when that gun went off."

Neal could see how upset Peter was. "I.." then he stopped. "You're right. I can't make any excuses for what I did."

"Let's go home kid and let El know you're alright. We can eat and discuss what your punishment is."

Neal opened his mouth and then shut it again. He couldn't come up with any reason why Peter shouldn't punish him. He was very quiet in the car.

El rushed out to greet them. She pulled Neal into a hug. "Jones phoned. I made breakfast seeing as neither of you had anything to eat before you left." She gave Neal a look.

"Sorry."

"And take the bug out of the phone. That's something else I'll be discussing with you later." Neal didn't like the way he said discuss. He knew what that meant.

Neal removed the small bug and handed it to Peter. "You do not do this again."

"Fine," he said.

"Sit down and eat," El said. She placed two plates in front of them.

Neal ate slowly.

Peter went into the kitchen with El. "We have to go into work to fill in the paperwork and then we'll come home. Neal and I have a few things to discuss."

Neal brought his plate through. "Peter, I'm not a kid. I think I should go back to June's tonight."

"Not a chance young man. You are coming back here and you and I are going to talk about all of this. And until the foreseeable future you are grounded."

"What? Grounded. But I've never been…"

"A new experience for you then. Get used to it son. Because if you can't behave I'm going to make sure you know what consequences are. Now let's go." He turned to El. "We'll be back soon."

Neal looked miserable. She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "It'll be alright. Peter is only doing what he thinks is best for you."

"I know," he said quietly.

* * *

Peter got in the car. Neal started talking as soon as he sat down. "You know when you said grounded, you didn't mean it did you?"

"Yes I did. I don't say things I don't mean."

"What does grounded mean?"

"It means no going out, no TV after you get home."

"I don't watch TV," Neal said smugly.

"And there will be no visiting art galleries either so if you'd planned on going to any over the next two weeks forget it."

"Two weeks? You can't mean it."

"I do. You'll come into work with me and leave with me. Once we're home you'll be staying in."

"For two weeks?"

"You keep complaining and I'll make it more."

Neal stayed quiet.

Soon he found himself back in the car on his way back to Peter's. He had tried so hard to make the paperwork last longer but Peter had been quite insistent.

"Okay inside," Peter said as they drew up in front of the house.

El wasn't home when they went in. "Sit down," Peter said.

Neal sat on the sofa. He looked up nervously at Peter. It didn't seem only a day since Peter had sp… punished him with that hairbrush. He looked around and couldn't see it.

"Do you understand why I'm going to punish you?" Neal opened his mouth to say no but then just nodded.

"You don't have to Peter I get it."

Peter set a wooden paddle on the table," Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Neal wouldn't even look down at it. He shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"It's a paddle," Neal's face went red. "My father used it on me when I was younger."

"You mean perfect Peter wasn't always perfect?" Neal said sarcastically.

"I was a kid just like any other, I got into trouble. Dad believed in consequences."

"You're not my Dad."

Peter grabbed his chin in his hand and pulled his head up to look at him. "I'm the closest thing you've got to one kid. Now let's get this done. Go to your room." The last thing Neal wanted was to do that. "Now Neal. It's never a good idea to annoy the person who is about to smack your backside."

Neal got up. He looked like a person about to go to a hanging. He was sitting on the bed when Peter went in. "I'm hoping I don't have to keep doing this. Twice in two days is not good."

"I'm hoping too," Neal said.

"Bend over your bed, son."

"How many?" Neal asked in a small voice.

"Ten," Peter said.

Neal couldn't believe that this could hurt much more than the hairbrush but it did. He nearly let a yell at the first smack. He tried so hard not to move but it was so sore. "Stay still Neal," Peter said.

Neal had managed not to cry before Peter left the room but only just. He was convinced he wouldn't be able to sit for days. There was no way he could go into work. He heard someone come in. "I brought a glass of water for you," Peter said sitting on the side of the bed. He put his hand out and rubbed his back. "It's okay to cry Neal. I always did."

"You were a kid," Neal said.

Peter's hand continued to rub his back and soon Peter felt him relax. He brought the cover up over him and let Satch into the room. He jumped on the bed and Neal instinctively put his arm around the dog. "Look after him Satch."

El came home about an hour later. "I've made dinner," Peter said.

"Where's Neal?"

"In his room with Satch."

"Is he alright?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I smacked his backside El, he got no more than we would have got from our parents."

"It's just I feel so protective of him. There are times he seems so lost."

"I'll go wake him and we can all have dinner."

Neal was curled up with Satch when Peter entered. He shook his shoulder. "Wake up Neal. Dinner's ready."

"Not hungry," he said.

"Come on."

"Please Peter. I just want to stay here."

"Not an option son. Come on. I'll give you 5 minutes to wash and then I expect you downstairs." Neal groaned as he rolled over.

"It's sore," he complained.

"It's meant to be. It's supposed to make you think twice before you decide to do something illegal again."

Peter went downstairs and grabbed a cushion. He set it on Neal's chair. El brought the food through. Neal came down. He looked at the cushion," Very funny Peter."

"I can put it back," Peter said getting up.

"No! It's fine."

Neal helped clear the table after they'd eaten. "Bed for you now," Peter said.

"But.." he started to protest. "Okay but I won't be able to sleep."

"You're still going."

Peter checked in on Neal later. He was sound asleep his arm around Satch.

"We are never going to get Satch to stay off the beds now," he said to El.

"If it comforts Neal then it's okay."

* * *

The next morning Peter went in to wake Neal.

"I don't want to go into work today," Neal said.

"Not an option Neal."

"But I can't sit all day," he whined.

"Then you best hope we get a case."

* * *

Although Neal would never admit it he loved staying with El and Peter, he even enjoyed the restrictions they put on him. It showed they cared. As it was getting to the end of the two weeks he began to wonder what would happen when it was over.

"Bet you're looking forward to going back to June's," Peter said.

"Yes," Neal said. El looked at Peter. There was no enthusiasm in Neal's voice.

"Neal you do know you can stay here any time you want?" she said.

"You'll have the baby soon."

"It's always going to be your room. You can stay here as often as you want."

"And we'll have a resident babysitter," Peter said.

"Peter!" El said.

"I don't mind," Neal said.

"Go to work," El said. "And I'll expect you here tonight Neal. No arguments."

"I wouldn't dare argue with you."

"Will you help me design the nursery?" El asked.

"Yes, I'd love to. If that's alright with you," he said to Peter.

"I suggested it," he said.

"Peter wanted to paint it green," El said.

"If you'd just done what I said and found out what the baby was…."

"No," El and Peter said together.

"Okay. I get free rein to paint what I want."

"With approval," Peter said.

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you," El said. "You know Peter has no taste."

* * *

For the next week Neal spent all his free time planning and painting.

"Can I see it?" Peter asked Neal.

"Not till it's finished," Neal said.

El and Peter were just ready to sit down for dinner when Neal shouted," It's ready."

Neal stood beside the door. "It's beautiful," said El. "Isn't it Peter?"

"It's amazing."

"You really like it?" Neal asked hesitantly

"Like it, we love it," El said.

El gripped her stomach and let out a gasp. "What is it?" Peter asked.

"The baby. I think it's coming."

"What?" It's not supposed to come yet," Peter said.

"Someone forgot to tell the baby that," El said. "Neal get my bag, Peter get the car."

They drove quickly to the hospital. El was rushed through.

Neal stopped at the entrance. "Come on," Peter said. "You want to see your brother or sister when they're born, don't you?"

Neal followed. "Phone the team and Mozzie and June. I'll let you know how things are going. You wait in the waiting room."

Neal sat down. He couldn't believe this. They really wanted him in their family. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mozzie and June. "Thought we'd come and keep you company."

Mozzie got coffee and they sat and waited. Peter appeared at the door. "Neal come on, I've got someone to show you."

Peter led him along the corridor. He opened the door to a room. El was sitting in a bed, a small bundle in her arms. "Here's your sister Neal. Alice meet Neal." She held out the baby.

"What if I drop her?" he said.

"You won't. Hold her."

Neal gazed down into the small face just as her eyes opened. "She's beautiful," he said. He kissed her head. "I'll paint her name on the door."

"Go get Mozzie and June," Peter said taking Alice from him.

The nurse who had met Neal before said, "What do you think of your little sister?"

"She is beautiful," he said. "And I am going to spoil her rotten." He went off to get Mozzie and June.

"You are very lucky," the nurse said. "He's a lovely boy."

"Yes we are." Peter looked down at El and kissed her. "We have two great kids."

The End


End file.
